


A Little Higher

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so glad her office door locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the X-Files Porn Battle 2. Post-IWTB. Treat yourself. Eddie would.

Dr. Dana Scully, Our Lady of Sorrow's headstrong, no-nonsense general practitioner/pediatrician/neurosurgeon/stem cell therapy specialist is currently straddling his lap, still wearing her lab coat as she kisses him, bites his lower lip and gazes into his eyes.

He's so glad her office door locks.

"Is this why you forgot your stethoscope this morning?" he asks, sliding his hands up the sides of her black button-down shirt, most likely buttoned down for his viewing pleasure.

"No," she says, nuzzling her ear with her nose. "But thank you for bringing it to me."

"My pleasure," he says, running his fingers down her back. She shivers, then leans back and pulls her ponytail out of her hair, tossing her head a little to let her long hair settle over her shoulders.

He fucking loves it when she does that.

Their lips meet eagerly, full-blown making out, her fingernails digging into the back of his neck, which he also loves. He is pretty much in love with this entire scenario.

He slides his hands into her shirt and grazes her nipples with his fingertips, teasing them into hardness, and she lets out tiny moan against his mouth. She reciprocates by settling down further onto his lap, grinding down onto his cock, hard and throbbing inside his jeans. He can nearly feel how hot she is for him. He should have worn sweatpants. Damn it all.

She pulls away from his kiss just far enough to speak. "We can't have sex here," she breathes, kissing him again.

His hands, which have been happily groping at her gorgeous breasts for a few minutes, travel down her skin to her waistband. He slips two fingers under the fabric, tugging at it. She smiles as she kisses his mouth, then his neck, a slow line of soft kisses. He tilts his head back and holds back a very satisfied groan. "You sure?" he asks. "I can be quick. Lightning fast."

She nibbles at his ear. "How romantic," she purrs into it.

He moves one hand from her waist, slides it down her abdomen and rests it between her legs, cupping her. She's so hot through her pants. Damn it all. He rubs his fingers against her, pressing them as hard as he can against the fabric.

"Jesus," she hisses, biting the side of his neck.

"You probably shouldn't say that here," he teases, his palm working her over. He grinds it against her and she gasps when he pushes just hard enough to tease her clit.

"You probably shouldn't do that here," she says, breathless, her hips moving with him in rhythm.

"You want me to stop?"

"Mmmmmmmm." She presses herself harder against his hand with an exasperated groan. It's been awhile since he's seen her this worked up and it's kinda driving him crazy. "Oh God, I don't know what I want."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." He smiles, enjoying watching the expression on her face as he presses and releases on her clit. There's more grinding on his part and her part and she's panting, and he can feel her losing herself a little, her hands pressed into his shoulders.

For Scully, reality is always a heartbeat away. He knows this and isn't surprised when she suddenly squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip. "Ughhhhhhhhh. Mulder, you'd better stop. Seriously. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't--"

He kisses her hard and she sucks a deep breath in through her nose. He hair frames their kiss, like they're hidden from the world for a lost moment. He pushes it back with his hands, fingers tangling in it, as he holds her head and kisses her deeper.

He pulls away, slightly lightheaded. He slides his hands down to her ass--he just needs to squeeze it, just once or twice. His love for that part of her is a tad bit obsessive. "So we gonna continue this when you get home tonight?" he asks.

She smiles, catching her breath. She runs her fingers through her hair absently, fixing the mess he's just made. "Only if you make me dinner."

x x x x

"Get over here, Scully."

She's just come out of the bathroom in a black tank and panties, hair wet from the shower, strands hanging over her shoulders. She smiles at him and walks to the bed. He's lying in wait for her, naked. He thinks he's possibly the luckiest guy on Earth.

"Yeah?" she asks, her knees brushing the side of the bed. He runs a hand up her thigh. "Or what?"

He grins, palms her ass. "Or I won't finish what I started this afternoon."

She raises an eyebrow, climbs up and straddles him. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" she says matter-of-factly. She settles down onto his lap.

He pushes up against her and feels her heat. She lets out a little moan and bites her lip. God, she's so fucking hot. The sheath of fabric between her legs separating his cock from her pussy is irritating.

"So," she says as she looks into his eyes. "How are you going to finish what you started?"

He hooks his thumbs in her panties. "Well," he says, "I want these off."

"Oh, really." She smirks.

"Yeah. I don't know why you put them on to begin with, really."

"Oh, I don't know. To give you a hard time?"

"Hmmm," he says. He grinds up into her again as his fingers fan across her hips. She giggles. "I'm definitely having a hard time, as you can see, Dr. Scully. An increasingly hard time."

She rolls off of him and sheds her panties. "Tank top too?"

He stares at the juncture of her thighs. "No."

She straddles his hips again and he grabs her ass and pulls her toward his chest. She gives him an "I'm curious as to what you're doing and I like it" look.

"Why don't you come up here," he says. He thinks he just felt her get wetter against his skin.

She shifts, straddles his stomach. "Here?" she asks coyly.

He squeezes her ass. "A little higher."

Her smile widens. She straddles his chest, pressing her hotness onto his body. "Here?" she says, kissing him, her hair wet on his shoulders. Their tongues greet each other. She pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"Just a little more." He feels a shiver down his spine. She rises and brings her knees up on either side of his head. He looks up between her legs. Beautiful.

"Here?" She breathes. He clutches at her ass, catches her soft scent.

"Yeah," he answers, pulls her down. Her pussy lands on his mouth. She's hot, wet. He slides his tongue against her slit and groans at how amazing she tastes.

"Oh, God," she whispers. He can hear her fingernails scraping the headboard.

"Hold on," he says, pushing his tongue deeper into her folds. He finds more sweetness at her opening and he circles his tongue, dips it in and out, but not playing with her clit. He wants to make her wait.

He presses his open mouth against her, taking a deep breath in through his nose, her wetness on his face. She's whimpering, her hips rocking against him as he rubs the back of her thighs.

"Come on," she gasps, moving her hips so her clit is closer to his tongue. He smiles into her, teases her opening again, then pulls away.

"What?"

"You know very well what."

He laps at her, one broad stroke, letting his tongue catch on her clit for a second. He feels her shudder. "That?"

"Yes." She pushes down against him and he runs the tip of his tongue in circles around her clit. He hears her breath catch in her throat. "Yes. That. There."

He wants to lose himself in her--sometimes he pictures himself drowning in her, his mouth buried in her pussy, her body being the last thing he'll ever taste. Not a bad way to go.

He strokes her clit harder, faster. She starts to move her body with him, more desperate. He holds her tight against him as he sucks her clit between his lips, then lets his tongue play with her again.

He can hear her moaning and whimpering even with her legs pressed against his ears. Her body shivers and she rocks on him, saying his name. This means she's close.

His tongue twirls around her clit, and suddenly she's rigid over him and he holds onto her as she cries out, her back arches. He laps at her, feels the orgasm ricochet through her body, gathers her wetness with his tongue. She's all over him.

"Jesus," she breathes as she lifts herself away. She moves down and kisses him.

"The name," he says, "is Mulder."

She laughs. "You're fucking ridiculous."

"That's why you fell in love with me," he says, kissing her hair.

"That and your oral fixation," she says.


End file.
